Angels Cimmerian
The Angels Cimmerian are a Second Founding Successor Legion of the Blood Angels, created in the wake of the Horus Heresy to help offset the severe losses sustained by the Legiones Astartes. Founded as a replacement for the lost and forgotten XIth Legion, the Angels Cimmerian were created to help provide much needed security to the borders of the tattered Imperium. Though many considered using the Legion number of one of the 'Forgotten Legions' as an ill-omen, the Angels Cimmerian would make it their own by forging a bloody and glorious reputation across the annals of Imperial history. The first use of the Angels Cimmerians was to bring to heel those who believed they could simply secede from the authority of the Imperium. These grim and bloody-handed warriors were well suited for the task at hand, displaying a propensity for moral absolution and a drive to enact retribution. They quickly garnered a reputation as a brutal and bloody-handed Legion, their first Legion Master Nassir Amit and his Angels Cimmerian embarked upon a crusade of vengeance to eliminate Traitor forces still loyal to Horus as well as continuing to purge Chaotic infestations from Imperial worlds. Since that time, the Angels Cimmerian have continued to be a highly active Legion, their Legion Master Leonatos unable to rest at peace. Thus, the Angels Cimmerian are constantly on campaign. As a result, their Legion is rarely at full strength, as their numbers are worn down by the attrition of constant warfare. But what the Angels Cimmerian lack in numerical strength, however, is more than compensated for in ferocity and fervour. They have never once denied a request for assistance by other Imperial forces, and have won the approbation of many of their fellow Legion Masters and Planetary Governors alike for their selfless heroism. Legion History The Angels Cimmerian are a Loyalist Space Marine Legion that was created in the latter 31st Millennium as a Second Founding Successor Legion of the Blood Angels. This Successor Legion was the first that was founded from remnants of the Blood Angels' 5th Company. This occurred despite knowing the grim truth concerning their progenitors' flawed gene-seed. The Angels Cimmerian are stoutly bound to the Blood Angels, united by the blood of their Primarch Sanguinius that flows through their veins and ancient traditions that outsiders find difficult to understand. Their loyalty to the memory of their Primarch transcends all other duties and concerns. Being born from the Blood Angels' gene-seed, the Angels Cimmerian too, carries the Flaw inherent in their gene-stock. The Angels Cimmerian does not deny their blood-lust, and in turn have learned to embrace it, making it a central part of their rituals. The Legion thereby seems to have achieved an unparalleled level of restraint over their Flaw. Notable Campaigns Legion Gene-Seed The Horus Heresy had revealed weaknesses in the gene-seed of several Space Marine Legions. These defects had been exacerbated by the accelerated gene-seed cultivation techniques needed to keep the huge Space Marine Legions up to strength. Within Sanguinius' own bio-type there was a trait that lay buried and waited to be awakened. During the Great Crusade, this strange affliction began to manifest, affecting some of the Blood Angels Legionaries over the course of several decades. The story was always the same -- a warrior of the IXth Legion in the throes of battle eventually succumbed to a rage that continued to build and build until his reason was lost. When a Blood Angels Battle-Brother succumbed to this affliction, his humanity would be stripped away until only his feral core remained and all the blood-crazed Astartes wanted to do was kill and kill, satiating himself with blood and more blood. At the end, at the very worst of it, he lost every last piece of himself, until death was a kindness. Sanguinius had been aware of the flaw in his genome for several years, keeping the truth from the Emperor and his fellow Primarchs. He could not speak of this to any of the others, for to do so would diminish his Legion in the eyes of his brothers and the Imperium. Some of his brother Primarchs would see it as a weakness and seek to turn this truth against him. Sanguinius was afraid to confide in his father the Emperor for he could not take the risk of being responsible for the erasure of the Blood Angels from Imperial history like the lost and forgotten IInd and XIth Legions. After the Horus Heresy, when the High Lords of Terra decreed that the Imperium's most brilliant gene-wrights and fleshcrafters were to expunge these genetic weaknesses. They focused on perfecting and removing the existing deficiencies in the Blood Angels' gene-seed. But as they proved far less-skilled in the genetic sciences than the Emperor Himself, they were only moderately successful. Though the gene-wrights were able to identify and remove a hitherto unknown genetic deficiency, removing the so-called 'Red Thirst' proved to be a much more difficult prospect. Though they were able to ensure that future generations of Astartes who received the genetic stock of Sanguinius would still suffer from this flaw, it would occur at a much reduced rate, with maybe a handful of Legionaries being afflicted over the course of centuries of service. When the High Lords of Terra decreed that a new Founding of Space Marine Legions would take place, this new, altered Blood Angels' gene-seed was given to a new generation of Astartes. Thus, when the Second Founding took place in 091.M31, the Angels Cimmerian were one of two newly created Legions that would replace the ones that had fallen to the Ruinous Powers during the Horus Heresy. The Flaw Born of the gene-seed of Sanguinius, the Angels Cimmerian bear the curse of their forefathers to varying degrees. But despite their state, they are worthy inheritors of the Red Angel, and are an honour to the pride and glory of their ancestors. The Angels Cimmerian share many traits with their Progenitors, including the tragic flaw, known as the Red Thirst that afflicts the line of Sanguinius. This curse manifests in the form of a fiery, zealous temperament that drives the Chapter to ever-greater heights of valour. It has been said of these Scions of Sanguinius that few other Legions can match the battle honours they have earned, but it is also true that these have come at a terrible price. Where other Legions might retire after a hard fought campaign to rebuild and reconstitute their numbers, the Angels Cimmerian plunge headlong into the next battle. Rarely is any time given over to recuperation, meaning that the Legion is seldom operating at anything like full strength. It has been surmised that the Angels Cimmerian fight in this manner as a means of staving off the worst effects of the Flaw, but some well-placed observers have posited an alternative possibility. Perhaps, they whisper, the Angels Cimmerina fight the way they do to purge their ranks of those in the grip of the Red Thirst. The Angels Cimmerian, like their antecedents the Blood Angels, adhere as closely to the praxis of their Primogenitors as the Flaw allows – they discern the Blood Angel’s trammels as a form of discipline that can be used to restrain the Red Thirst. For the most part the Angels mimic their Primogenitors in most regards. But since they have a lower number of battle-brothers affected by the Flaw, they have no Death Company to speak of. No one knows exactly how the Angels Cimmerian has managed to keep the Flaw at bay. Those who think well of the Chapter, a number which includes the Blood Angels, believe that it is because of their devotion to the Emperor and Sanguinius as well as a display of iron will that is remarkable. Legion Organisation The Angels Cimmerian Legion is divided into Companies of varying sizes and specialisation, each led by an officer with the rank of Captain. Companies can range from the standard size in other Legions (around 100-200 Legionaries) to almost a full Chapter (1,000 Legionaries). Due their propensity for engaging in neverending conflict, the Angels Cimmerian have often been forced to merge remnants of their depleted forces into viable battle groups. When a Company sustains too many losses, negating their ability to operate alone, they will often merge with another full-strength Company. New Companies are also regularly created by combining a body of newly inducted Scout Marines with a handful of veterans from other Companies, who then take up the designation of one of the Dominions Companies. Regardless of size, a Company is divided in squads of various specialites - Tactical, Destroyer, Assault, and Veteran. In the larger Companies, there is an informal hierarchy to allow the Captain to focus on the overall tactical picture. Squad leaders who have displayed a talent for leadership might then be granted the title of Centurion, and act as their Captain's second-in-command. These Centurions are earmarked for possible senior command in the future, and are often considered Captains-in-training. Legion Command Specialist Ranks Legion Homeworld Legion Recruitment Notable Angels Cimmerian Legion Relics Legion Fleet Legion Appearance Legion Colours Legion Badge Notable Quotes By the Angels Cimmerian Feel free to add your own About the Angels Cimmerian Feel free to add your own Category:Achilles Prime Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes Category:2nd Founding